Lost in the Woods: A Majora's Mask Prequal
by Amarusu
Summary: Before Midna was the queen of the Twili,  a kind man named Majora was the ruler. His wise  brother Zant was his apprentice. This is his story.


**So, this is basically my first attempt at fan fiction, so I decided I will choose something I am for some weird reason really knowledged in, the connection between Majora's Mask and Twilight Princess. I've played and beaten both games around six or seven times for some reason, and I (and a lot of other people) have noticed many similarities between Majora and the twilight race. But I've noticed some other things two, so here my prequel to Majora's Mask, it also gives away some Twilight Princess plot too. It takes place directly after Link defeated Ganondorf in Ocarina of Time. Please review and leave suggestions, and this is my first time with fan fiction, so don't expect it to be very good, at least decent. I do not own Zelda, and I am not claiming to, I am just showing my love for this great series.**

In the twilight realm, the ruler, Majora, was sitting on the throne. His legs crossed, he wore purple whips with yellow stripes on his arms, , a mask of purple covering his face with one large eyeball on the top, golden spikes coming out of his arms, he wore purple colored copper on his legs that ended above his knees, then green and pink leggings above his bird like feet He also had a colorful mask covering his torso. His royal servant, a twilight man named Zant, who was also his brother, was reporting him some news from Hyrule, as Majora always wanted to know about everything, as he was a wise, kind man.

"Zant, I've been hearing people saying the word Hyrule a lot today" Said Majora

"Your highness, theres a boy who, who, well, defeated Ganon! He even traveled through time, seven years to be exact by pulling out the master sword from its podium, and putting it back in to reverse time! He went through many dungeons and defeated their rulers! This boy is amazing!" Said Zant happily.

"I...I must reward this...this hero boy!" Majora exclaimed

"What do you plan to do?" Asked Zant

"I want to go down there, and meet him, talk to him, I am sure he would love to meet me, the well known twilight ruler!" Majora explained.

Majora and Zant started to plan out how he would go through the Mirror of Twilight, and go through the Gerudo desert, and then warp to the Kokiri woods. At the time everyone knew of the twilight, and everyone knew of the great ruler Majora. They had a messenger go to the Kokiri woods to make a date for Majora to meet this mysterious Kokiri, who wasn't a Kokiri at all, but a secret Hylian in these woods. Not even the boy knew it unit now.

"Majora, we shall leave in a few days, but do you need me to come along?" Zant smiled as he talked

"Zant, I know you just want to take my throne in preparation for your time, so, yes, you may take my throne." Majora replied.

"I promise, I will do as you do, and I will make no mistakes, but who will be my servant?"Zant was curious.

"Who ever you choose" Replied Majora.

"Won't they be the next ruler?" Zant was surprised that his brother had trusted him with the twilights future in his hands.

"Of course, I chose you, because you are very wise, and very good at teaching, please choose a proper _apprentice_, I hate the word servant."

"Wait, Majora, the mask, the one on your chest, you do remember what that mask is for, correct?" Zant was cautious.

"Zant, of course, in ancient times, the mask was used by the Twili who used it in rituals involving the casting of hexes and curses, until they finally sealed it away from the world in the hopes that its evil power would never be unleashed again. But it wasn't the mask, it was the ruler himself, one of the ancient Ganondorfs. He and all other Ganondorfs are evil beyond anyones knowledge, except for that boy's knowledge , and that is why I must meet him, for information. I wish to be as powerful, but to be _good_ beyond anyones knowledge."

"Okay, but be careful down there! If you get into any trouble just warp back to the mirror okay?" Zant needed his brother..

"Thank you for being so worried, I'll be okay." Majora knew his brother needed him, but he will not always be there when Zant is king, so this is a perfect chance for him to grow up.

"I will leave in two days okay?" Majora couldn't wait.

"As you wish" Zant couldn't wait to practice, but he wanted his brother to be there with him.

Zant and Majora went to sleep, Majora dreamed of meeting the boy,Zant was hesitant to let his brother go.


End file.
